lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Company Smackdown/All-Star Mode
'''All-Star Mode '''is a game mode in Ultimate Company Smackdown. In this mode, the player chooses a character and goes through a gauntlet of every unlocked character, including the character the player chose. As characters are unlocked, they will appear in the gauntlet. There are three difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard. In each difficulty, the opponents in a round each receive a certain level, and the player gets a certain amount of stocks for the whole round. In Easy, the player receives 30 stocks. In Medium, the player receives 20 stocks. In Hard, the player receives 10 stocks. All special moves lose any healing properties between rounds. Healing items are also offered in between rounds. Rounds 1889 Daitoryo.PNG|Daitōryō (Level 2/Level 4/Level 8) 1928 Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse (Level 7/Level 7/Level 9) 1929 Sorry Pawn.jpg|Sorry! Pawn (Level 2/Level 5/Level 6) 1935 Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig (Level 3/Level 4/Level 8) 1937 Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck (Level 2/Level 5/Level 6) 1938 Superman.jpg|Superman (Level 1/Level 2/Level 4) 1939 Batman-color.jpg|Batman (Level 3/Level 6/Level 9) 1940 Shazam.PNG|Shazam (Level 4/Level 4/Level 6) Tom Cat.PNG|Tom Cat (Level 5/Level 5/Level 6) Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Level 1/Level 4/Level 6) 1941 Captain America 2.jpg|Captain America (Level 7/Level 8/Level 9) Wonder woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (Level 1/Level 3/Level 6) 1959 Wally West.jpg|Wally West (Level 1/Level 2/Level 5) Hal Jordan.PNG|Hal Jordan (Level 3/Level 6/Level 9) 1961 Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman (Level 3/Level 6/Level 8) 1962 Thor.jpg|Thor (Level 1/Level 2/Level 5) 1963 Iron Man.png|Iron Man (Level 2/Level 4/Level 6) 1964 Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver (Level 2/Level 3/Level 8) 1965 Metamorpho.jpg|Metamorpho (Level 1/Level 2/Level 4) 1968 Oyabun.PNG|Oyabun (Level 1/Level 3/Level 4) 1970 Hiroshi.PNG|Hiroshi (Level 3/Level 6/Level 9) 1975 Storm.jpg|Storm (Level 1/Level 4/Level 4) 1977 LukeSKywalker.png|Luke Skywalker (Level 3/Level 6/Level 7) DarthVader.png|Darth Vader (Level 2/Level 5/Level 7) 1980 250px-Pac-Man SSB4.png|Pac-Man (Level 1/Level 4/Level 6) Pac-Man Ghosts.PNG|Pac-Man Ghosts (Level 1/Level 1/Level 1) 1981 Mario3d.png|Mario (Level 2/Level 5/Level 9) Vixen.jpg|Vixen (Level 4/Level 5/Level 6) 1982 Dig Dug.jpg|Dig Dug (Level 4/Level 5/Level 6) 1984 OptimusPrimeFightersofLapis.png|Optimus Prime (Level 2/Level 4/Level 5) Goku.png|Goku (Level 2/Level 5/Level 6) Master Roshi.png|Master Roshi (Level 3/Level 6/Level 6) 1985 Toad-super-marioofficial-breaking-bad-season-5-hype-and-discussion-thread-page-tkwoui5k.png|Toad (Level 5/Level 9/Level 9) PeachMP8a.PNG|Peach (Level 1/Level 5/Level 7) 1986 493px-SSB4 - Link Artwork.png|Link (Level 3/Level 4/Level 5) Hyrule Warriors Zelda TP Clothes.png|Zelda (Level 1/Level 7/Level 9) 1987 Homer-simpson 235.jpg|Homer Simpson (Level 4/Level 6/Level 6) Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson (Level 3/Level 5/Level 7) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (Level 2/Level 6/Level 7) Ryu UMVC3.png|Ryu Hoshi (Level 4/Level 5/Level 8) MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man (Level 3/Level 7/Level 9) Black Mage.png|Black Mage (Level 3/Level 7/Level 9) 1988 215px-Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy (Level 5/Level 7/Level 8) Roy Koopa NSMBU.png|Roy Koopa (Level 4/Level 5/Level 6) Morton Koopa Jr. NSMBU.png|Morton Koopa Jr. (Level 2/Level 4/Level 6) Iggy Koopa NSMBU.png|Iggy Koopa (Level 1/Level 2/Level 5) Ludwig von Koopa NSMBU.png|Ludwig von Koopa (Level 3/Level 5/Level 6) Larry Koopa NSMBU.png|Larry Koopa (Level 2/Level 2/Level 3) Wendy O. Koopa NSMBU.png|Wendy O. Koopa (Level 3/Level 4/Level 6) Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|Lemmy Koopa (Level 1/Level 4/Level 6) Boo CTTT.png|Boo (Level 6/Level 6/Level 6) Gohan.png|Gohan (Level 1/Level 2/Level 2) Arnold.JPG|Arnold (Level 3/Level 4/Level 7) 1989 Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Level 4/Level 4/Level 8) Frieza.png|Frieza (Level 3/Level 4/Level 5) Daisy MK7.png|Daisy (Level 2/Level 4/Level 8) 1990 Shrek.jpg|Shrek (Level 3/Level 7/Level 9) 1991 Wreck it ralph sonic render edit by phrozen123-d5i7gml.png|Sonic (Level 1/Level 2/Level 3) Android 18.PNG|Android 18 (Level 2/Level 4/Level 5) 1992 90px-KirbySSB4.png|Kirby (Level 4/Level 4/Level 6) KingDedede.png|King Dedede (Level 2/Level 3/Level 4) Cell perfect cell by maffo1989-d41e9aj.png|Cell (Level 5/Level 5/Level 6) 1994 Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu (Level 6/Level 6/Level 6) 1996 Argent.jpg|Argent (Level 4/Level 7/Level 7) Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu (Level 2/Level 3/Level 4) Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Level 4/Level 6/Level 8) Clefairy.png|Clefairy (Level 1/Level 4/Level 6) Main %281%29.png|Charizard (Level 2/Level 3/Level 8) Jaguar Mewtwo4.png|Mewtwo (Level 3/Level 4/Level 5) 1997 Agumon2.PNG|Agumon (Level 4/Level 5/Level 7) Luffy.jpg|Luffy (Level 1/Level 4/Level 4) Zoro.png|Zoro (Level 4/Level 7/Level 9) Nami.png|Nami (Level 3/Level 4/Level 7) 1998 Yami Yugi.jpg|Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi (Level 1/Level 1/Level 1) Joey.jpg|Joey (Level 4/Level 6/Level 7) Usopp.png|Usopp (Level 9/Level 9/Level 9) Sanji.PNG|Sanji (Level 3/Level 4/Level 8) TIMMY TURNER.png|Timmy Turner (Level 3/Level 5/Level 7) Wanda.jpg|Wanda (Level 1/Level 2/Level 3) Cosmo.png|Cosmo (Level 2/Level 3/Level 3) 1999 Eddy.png|Eddy (Level 3/Level 6/Level 9) Edd.PNG|Edd (Level 4/Level 7/Level 9) Ed.PNG|Ed (Level 2/Level 5/Level 8) Spongebob SquarePants.jpg|Spongebob (Level 4/Level 4/Level 6) Nico Robin.PNG|Nico Robin (Level 2/Level 3/Level 3) Shippuden Naruto.png|Naruto (Level 5/Level 5/Level 5) 2000 Crocodile.png|Crocodile (Level 4/Level 5/Level 5) Tony Tony Chopper.PNG|Tony Tony Chopper (Level 6/Level 7/Level 9) Goombario.png|Goombario (Level 2/Level 3/Level 6) Parakarry.png|Parakarry (Level 1/Level 2/Level 3) 2001 Isaac.png|Isaac (Level 4/Level 4/Level 4) 2002 Enel.jpg|Enel (Level 2/Level 3/Level 4) Bowser Jr. & Shadow Mario.PNG|Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario (Level 2/Level 3/Level 3) Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha (Level 3/Level 4/Level 4) 2003 Fawful.jpg|Fawful (Level 1/Level 3/Level 5) 2004 Rob Lucci.png|Rob Lucci (Level 1/Level 1/Level 1) Franky.png|Franky (Level 5/Level 7/Level 9) 2005 Kratos2.jpg|Kratos (Level 8/Level 8/Level 9) Cuboy.png|Cuboy (Level 3/Level 7/Level 9) Penguin.png|Penguin (Level 1/Level 1/Level 1) Ben 10.png|Ben 10 (Level 3/Level 7/Level 7) 2007 FinnTheHumanBoy.png|Finn the Human (Level 2/Level 6/Level 7) JakeTHEDOG.png|Jake the Dog (Level 3/Level 5/Level 5) Chris TD.PNG|Chris McLean (Level 2/Level 3/Level 3) Owen.png|Owen (Level 5/Level 5/Level 5) Duncan.PNG|Duncan (Level 7/Level 7/Level 7) Heather.PNG|Heather (Level 1/Level 3/Level 3) Lindsay.PNG|Lindsay (Level 3/Level 5/Level 6) Courtney.PNG|Courtney (Level 4/Level 5/Level 6) Chef Hatchet.png|Chef Hatchet (Level 4/Level 7/Level 8) Rosalina & Luma.jpg|Rosalina & Luma (Level 1/Level 2/Level 5) 2009 Mordecai character.png|Mordecai (Level 3/Level 6/Level 9) Rigby character.png|Rigby (Level 4/Level 4/Level 6) Blue Toad & Yellow Toad.PNG|Blue Toad & Yellow Toad (Level 1/Level 1/Level 2) 2013 FrozenElsa.png|Elsa (Level 3/Level 5/Level 7) Category:Subpages